What's in a name?
by Nixiefare
Summary: Harry PotterAngel crossover Ginny discovers a secret that Molly and Arthur have been keeping from her for 17 years. Angelus and Darla couldn't be more excited for that secret to finally come out.


_**Summary: Harry Potter/Angel crossover Angelus and Darla had a child. Darla gave birth to their baby in St Mungo's. Voldemort has been defeated. Ginny Weasley is heading into her 6th year at Hogwarts. She discovers a secret that Molly and Arthur Weasley have been keeping from her for 17 years; Angelus and Darla couldn't be more excited about it.**_

_**Status: Incomplete **_

_**Disclaimer: Characters and settings in this story were created by Josh Whedon and J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

**1. Lost and Found**

The day had started out like so many others. Ginny skipped down the stairs to find Ron and Harry awaiting breakfast at the table. After the final battle, there was no reason for Harry to return to living with the Dursley's, and the Weasley family had been delighted to offer him a room in their home. Naturally Harry had been overjoyed and accepted. Mrs. Weasley was hurried about in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the three. It was funny that even with the majority of her children moved out on their own, she found herself just as busy as ever.

"G'Morning" Ginny chimed as she settled across the table from Ron and Harry, who barely uttered a reply, as they were in an indepth conversation about Quidditch finally starting up again. Molly placed hearty filled plates on the table, and ordered for the family to dig in. Just as Ginny reached for her plate, an owl flew up to the house.

"Oi! Gin looks like your Hogwarts letter is here!" Ron exclaimed as he took the letter from the brown spotted owl.

When the war had finally ended, Harry and Ron had decided that they wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts. There were a few of the students from their year going back to finish, but with reputations and experience like theirs, the defeaters of Voldemort and capturers of copious Death Eaters, the Ministry hardly cared if these two newest Auror's were Hogwarts graduates or not. Hermione on the other hand, had finished over the summer and was preparing for what the muggles called, University.

Though she wouldn't say it out loud, Ginny was glad to return to school on her own. This year would be different, no more living in the shadow of Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. As much as she loves them, it would be a pleasant change to be known for her own person, and not as the little sister of Harry Potter's best friend.

"Looks like I'll be making a trip to Diagon Alley today mum" she pointed out as Ginny looked over her rather large list of supplies. "Just as well, I also need to run some errands this afternoon. We'll floo into London around 1:00." Molly replied.

That afternoon, Molly and Ginny flooed into the Leaky Cauldron. Molly ushered her daughter over too Gringotts bank, to make a withdrawal from their newly replenished vault. Once a surprisingly large handful of the staff in the Ministry were exposed as Death Eaters and thrown into Azkaban, Arthur Weasley had finally been promoted at the Ministry and the Weasley family found themselves very well off.

Molly handed Ginny enough galleons to cover her supplies.

"Oh dear look at the time, Ginny, you be alright on your own, won't you? I have so many errands to run. You know where to find everything. Lets meet at the Leaky Cauldron for 8:00 and we can sit down for dinner before heading home."

And with that, Molly and Ginny parted ways. Ginny made her way over too Madam Malkin's to pick out some new school robes. From there it was the Apothecary for her potion supplies. As it turned out, Ginny did very well in Potions on her O.W.L.s and is continuing with the course in her sixth year. After making stops at Quality Quidditch and Scribbulus Everchanging Inks, she found herself in her favourite store of all, Flourish & Blotts.

Ginny gathered together what she required for school and made her way over to the poetry section. Unlike her brothers, Ginny had a passion for reading, perhaps it was because she always tended to be a great deal less popular then they seemed to be. She hadn't connected with many of her peers in Gryffindor. Sometimes it felt like she had been sorted into the wrong house, or perhaps, born into the wrong family. And so, Ginny found she had a lot of time to explore the world of literature, after all, when all you have is yourself, there is nothing like being pulled out of reality to a world with so much passion, drama, romance, or adventure. She particularly appreciated poetry. The great thing about Flourish and Blotts was that they did not limit themselves to strictly wizard authors; they carried books by muggle authors as well. And with a father who is as muggle-crazed as hers, she knew muggle authors almost as well and the wizarding ones. Ginny she could lose herself for hours in her stories, and unfortunately, that did tend to happen at the most inconvenient of times. For example, when were expected to meet you Mother 10 minutes ago for dinner!

Realizing the time, Ginny swiftly, she piled a dangerous number of books in her already full hands and attempted to make her way to the check out, hazardously blinded by the unstable tower in her arms. But as she hurried out of the isle, she crashed dead into another body, sending her and well as her purchases and books to the ground.

"Oi! Easy there luv!"

"I am SO sorry! I didn't see you there!" as she attempted to recover from the floor.

"Not a problem luv, stepped right in your path, 'sides, not as though you could see a thing beyond that mountain you were carrying" an odd, man with platinum blond hair joked.

Ginny was scrambling to gather all her belongings when she realized that this man had bent down to help her. He stilled as he read a title, and suddenly recited,

"O fool, if through our efforts, Fate  
absolved thee from thy sorry plight,  
Thy kisses would resuscitate  
Thy vampire's corpse for thy delight."

"That's 'The Vampire'" she commented with an impressed expression.

"Charles Baudelaire, Fleurs du Mal, now that is a surprise pet. It's not everyday you meet a witch who shows an interest in muggle Poetry." The blond grinned as he collected the rest of the fallen books.

"Well to be fair, it's not everyday one meets a wizard who can recite muggle poetry from memory either"

The blond man smirked, "You have a point there luv, but as it happens, I'm not your ordinary wizard…"

"Spike, we've been looking for you" barked a tall dark figure walked out from another isle." Well now, what have you found here, who is this?" eyeing Ginny as he approached the two. On his arm, a beautiful petite blonde, curiously looked over Ginny as well; raising an eyebrow at the spectacle of books, bags, and bodies on the ground in front of her.

"Ah, Angelus, I was just turning the corner when I collided with a very instable mountain of books." Spike stood up addressing the man, the large pile of books in hand. "And much to my surprise, the dust had settled, and under the mountain was red here." Ginny blushed feeling quite the prize idiot.

The dark man grinned at the flushed girl as she quickly pulled herself together and arose from the floor. "It really was all my fault, I should have looked where I was going. My name is Ginevra Weasley." she offered as she went to shake his hand.

"Angelus, and the beautiful woman at my side is Darla. Pleasure to meet you Ginevra." Just as Angelus reached out to shake Ginny's hand, Molly came hurrying towards them calling out in warning.

"Ginny, Stop!" she cried, but she was too late.

The moment their hands touched a blinding light blew out from the joined hands, knocking Ginny back, stunned. When the light faded away, Angelus and Darla gasped; staring at Ginny is shock, who swayed in a state of bewilderment. Spike, lifted an eyebrow, but remained unflustered considering. Molly grabbed onto Ginny looking her over, making sure that the girl was unharmed, and also looking rather annoyed with the gawking couple staring at Ginny.

"Angelus, it's her! We have finally found her at last!" The blonde grasped onto him in disbelief. Angelus merely nodded, remaining aloof but a hint of emotion gleaming in his eye.

Thrusting her daughter behind her Molly stood before them, "Hold on right this minute! She is not yours to find! That was the agreement! You were not to come into her life!"

Pulling out of her stupor from behind her mother, Ginny spoke out, "Agreement? I don't understand. What was that light? Mother, do you know these people? We've only just met?" Ginny looked questioning at the people around her. Realizing that she had said too much, Molly nervously glanced from the couple to her perplexed daughter. Not receiving an answer Ginny's patience began to grow thin. She hated to be left out of the loop, all her life she's been left out, well not today! "Would somebody please tell me what the bloody hell is going on!!!" Looking around a fire burned in her eyes, oh, something was DEFINATLEY going on.

"Ginevra darling" Molly turned to her, "there are some things your father and I have been waiting to tell you, and I suppose now is as good a time as any, under the circumstances..." Her eyes shot daggers to the couple. "Darling lets get your books and take this conversation outside. We all have a lot to talk about."

Molly led Ginny out of the shop; followed by the dark threesome, to a little sitting area in the alley.

"Mother please, what is going on here?" Ginny egged on, Molly took a deep breath and sighed,

"Ginny love, your father and I haven't been completely honest with you. The truth of the matter is; you're adopted honey."

"I'm WHAT?!" Molly winced at Ginny's outburst; the threesome however, remained calm, Spike lit a smoke looking completely annoyed to be involved in such an emotional situation, and was attempting to look bored and uninterested while listening to the story.

"17 years ago, your father and I were contacted by Dumbledore. He told us that our help was needed in an imperative and highly confidential matter. We were told to meet him in St. Mungo's that evening and to tell no one of the meeting. There was nothing that could have prepared us for the knowledge that was bestowed on us. Albus told us of Darla and Angelus." Molly motioned toward the two sitting in front of them. "Darla, Angelus and Spike are vampires. As you know, vampires cannot bear children. And yet somehow, Darla had become pregnant with child, a child with a soul no less, a miracle child. This child would become the target of every demon and lower being on this plain. And so, for the child's own safety, Darla and Angelus turned to Dumbledore for help after finding no other solutions to find a way to protect their baby. So that night, Albus, Angelus and Darla asked for our help, asking that we take you in and raise you as our own. We wanted so badly to help, but we were concerned. As you know we were...ahem rather tight for money until recently, and we already had 6 children to support. We couldn't afford another child. Naturally they could understand our position. Angelus made a deposited into the vault, that's sole purpose, was to cover all your needs. Arthur and I agreed to take you in and raise you as our own. For your own safety Darla and Angelus promised to stay away so no one would ever suspect that you were the child born of two vampires."

Ginny sat in silence taking it all in, a frowning her brow in thought. "But how is it I look like everyone in the family? I have the Weasley freckles and red hair. And Bill and Charlie, they must have been old enough to remember something like this, they never said a thing!" Ginny struggled to understand.

Molly choked back a cry, knowing full well her poor Ginny would not like what she was going to hear. Angelus took pity on Molly struggling to complete the story and spoke up.

"Perhaps I can shed some light on that matter. Dumbledore also foresaw your appearance and the Weasley children as a possible threat to your safely and upbringing, your looks alone would raise so many questions. And so, a very powerful glamour and memory charm of sorts was caste. All who knew or had seen Molly was suddenly under the impression that she had been pregnant for the last 9 months; including the Weasley children. The glamour that was put on you made you appear to be one of the family; to everyone, including yourself. The only ones who would see you for who you really are would be your biological parents if ever you saw them again. I believe the flash of light in Flourish and Blotts was the glamour being lifted when our hands touched."

"So you mean to tell me, that I am not a member of the Weasley family but the daughter of two vampires. I have been walking around in a mask for my whole life…... OH.MY.GOD! This is insane! I don't know what I am, or even what I freakin' look like?! Does this mean I'm a vampire? Do I have fangs!? Am I supposed to drink blood!? My whole life has been a lie!" Ginny burst away from the bench and began to pace frantically while ranting uncontrollably to herself.

"Darling please, everything is going to be alright." Molly attempted to console her daughter, but Ginny pulled out of her embrace like the very touch from that woman burnt her flesh.

"Please Ginevra," Darla approached her long lost daughter, "try to calm down, don't be sore with Molly, her and Arthur did, we all did what we had too for your protection"

"Calm down? She has lied to me my whole life, you have all had me in a costume since the day I was born and you want me to calm down? I don't even know who or what I am. Everything is far from alright." Ginny stormed off down the street. The very sight of these people made her skin crawl. Being around these people was just not an option at the moment.

"Ginny! Ginevra!" Both Molly and Darla called out, as they started to go after her. Spike stepped in their way preventing them from going on.

"Lets give her a bit to process everything yea? That's a lot of surprises at one time for the chit to handle. Angelus, maybe I can go talk her down a bit?" Spike suggested.

Molly began to protest but Spike added in, "maybe she'll listen to me as I too just found out about all this." The last bit directed at Angelus and Darla. How could they have kept something so big from him? 'I suppose they have their reasons' Spike pondered to himself.

With a nod of approval from Molly and Angelus, Spike followed in Ginny's direction. It didn't take long before he could see the girl just up ahead, appearing to be in quite the state raving on to herself, while kicking a stone as she marched. Poor chit certainly had enough reason to be right pissed!

"Oi, Ginny, wait up a tic, I just want to talk to you" he called out as he caught up. Ginny stopped on her tracks pivoted on the spot turning toward Spike.

"Talk to me about what? What else could you have to add? No, let me guess, I am going to be tempted to drink the blood of the only family I ever knew as my own, at midnight I turn into a bat, and I can never go into the sun again because like vampires tend to do I will burst into flames and become a pile of ash?"

Spike gawked at her with a sorry excuse of a hurt expression on his face, "well, there's no need to be sarcastic. Actually, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Relaxing slightly Ginny walked on with Spike. "Oh... sorry. I know I over reacted back there but it's just so much to take in. I mean, I don't even know what I look like, how weird is that? If you were to ask me what colour my hair is eyes are I wouldn't be able to tell you, that is just not right!"

Spike took a look at the rambling girl and stopped in his track. "You are absolutely right, so let's fix that right now!"

Before she could begin to protest, Spike took Ginny's hand and pulled her towards the next grouping of stores up ahead. Stopping, he gave her a gentle push towards the window, "Here, the best thing to a mirror we can do on the spot. Go have a gander luv."

Ginny nervously approached the window and was shocked at the gorgeous woman staring back at her. Her previously straight red hair, was now a long flowing head of golden blonde locks. Her skin was fair and all her freckles were gone. Eyes that were once amber, were staring back an eclectic blue. Even her body was different. Ginny had not been in bad shape before, but she had thinned out a fair bit and grinning to herself, her bust had filled out a bit as well.

Ginny had always been a bit self-cautious in regards to her appearance. She felt that no matter how she dressed she always looked so young, so childish. But now Ginny couldn't help but feel a boost in confidence. She looked so mature, and so feminine. Maybe this wasn't going to be all bad after all. Spike smiled as he saw Ginny light up at the discovery of her new features.

"So what's the verdict pet? Cinderella or the ugly step-sister?"

Turning around with a grin on her face that would light up a room Ginny beamed,

"I don't want to sound vain or conceited but I'm not ugly! I think I might even be pretty!"

"Hell pet, your gorgeous, you are" expressed Spike, "you look just like your mum, Darla actually."

"Spike, are they good people? What do you think is going to happen?"

"Great people pet, well, you know vampires so I suppose some people might disagree, but you'll have to decide for yourself, and as for what is to happen, I really couldn't say. I suppose it's something you're going to have to work out with the Weasley's I reckon."

"I suppose your right. I don't even want to think how my brothers are going to react to this. And my friends, I wonder if they will recognize me, or oh! Oh no! What if they hate me because my real parents are vampires?! Do vampires get discriminated against often?" Ginny asked out loud.

Spike couldn't help but laugh, "haha I suppose anyone that drinks human blood is likely to be unpopular amongst some people pet. And again those questions about friends and family, I wish I could tell you but I really have no idea. How about this, I promise you that even if your family and friends turn their backs on you, you'll always have me. After all, I'm like your brother now, or an uncle. Family anyways, and I have never turned my back on family ducks. Now, how about we find Molly and the others before they really start to worry."

Ginny smiled and nodded, "thank you Spike, for everything. Yes, let's head back."

Together they walked back to find Molly, Darla and Angelus waiting for them. As they got closer Ginny gave Spike a smile before approaching Molly and her biological parents.

"I want to apologize for storming off, I was upset and I didn't mean to snap. I hope you all can forgive me." Molly gave her daughter a hug accepting her apology.

When she released her from her grip, Darla came forward, "Ofcourse you are forgiven, we all understand your reaction, and it wasn't an easy thing to hear." Hesitant for a minute Darla stepped closer to Ginny, and then embraced her. "I just hope that you can forgive Angelus and myself, and understand that we just wanted to protect you."

"It's true" Angelus chipped in, "and we never stopped caring about you either, that's why we were so excited when we discovered who you really were."

Spike grinned from the side, it was so strange to see the scourge of Europe express their feelings to a young girl they just met, but maybe family is like that. They get you in the heart you forgot you had. And Angelus always was a sucker for family.

Darla let go of Ginny, and stood beside Angelus. Molly stood behind Ginny holding on to her shoulders in a comforting embrace.

"Molly, Ginny, I know you are probably exhausted with all that has happened, but I we a request. We were hoping that perhaps we could get together again? I don't know about you Ginny, but we would love to get to know you, and we are more then happy to answer any questions you are sure to have." Darla asked hopefully smiling at Ginny, both Spike and Angelus alongside her, Angelus looking at her with a rather threatening look in his eye.

Molly began to refuse until see saw the look Angelus was giving her, Request indeed! Bloody vampires she thought to herself. "Well, I suppose it is up to Ginny. Ginny dear, what do you think?" Molly asked.

"I think I would like to get to know you better as well. Perhaps sometime this week you would like to come to our home and we can sit and have tea...you do drink tea right?" Ginny questioned, clearly having missed the look Angelus had given Molly.

Angelus grinned, "I am quite fond of tea, just send an owl to Angelus Aurelius and we shall be there."

"Well that sounds lovely, expect an owl mid week." Molly said in a cool tone as she nodded and turned to leave.

"Yes, see you soon." Ginny waved.

Ginny and Molly walked toward the Leakey Cauldron to floo back to the burrow. Molly was chatting on about how she was going to explain to the family, but Ginny was not listening; all she could think about was the coming visit with her new found family, and that name, her real name, Ginevra Aurelius.

_TBC_


End file.
